utopistfandomcom-20200213-history
The Second Meeting
The Second Meeting 'occurred on the third day of Genesis. The future leaders of the world had appeared once before on The First Meeting, but now only the strongest three (out of the total of eighteen) of these Primal Entities convened on a place called the Nexus. They bore the names of Vagnos, Songav, and Rah Jemor. Transcript / The Memory of Second Meeting The transcript of the event was part of the Fragmented Chronicle, under the chapter name '"The Memory of Second Meeting". The Memory of Second Meeting 1. Reaching the Trinity 2. The Prophet Interferes 3. Only Two to Watch the Future 4. The Last Words The First Part – Reaching the Trinity Songav: It appears we have… Vagnos: …re-entered this Nexus to settle our distribution of power. (All appear to agree. Rah Jemor slams his right foot to the ground.) Rah Jemor: So be it. How do we continue? Songav: First the Light comes into our world. Vagnos: Ah, that is your obvious answer. Make your claims. (A storm of spirits appears as if summoned, forming a barrier around them.) Rah Jemor: Oh? Walls of a certain magnificent essence… Pure energy! (Songav and Vagnos nod.) Songav: Fine element, of all things. I am assuming that it will be the foundation of worlds for centuries to come. How do you see it? Vagnos: I… (Rah Jemor interrupts.) Rah Jemor: Wait, you marvel of light. This is not what I question, but the Fifteen! It is your wish to cast them away from all of this, no? (The walls flash as if to express the feelings of Songav.) Songav: Absolutely! We are the ones whose claims hold most true, for it has been our decision. Our might exceeds those of any of theirs, our elements holding the world in balance. It is enough to reason. Vagnos: How does it matter? We keep this clear, the stability intact, and so, there is only need for the three who stand high above, shrouded in darkness, yet in the high and loud voice of masters, we shall introduce them to whatever we have decided. Rah Jemor: I understand. Shall we proceed? (The walls shake, the storm of spirits flashes like a sun in the brightest light imaginable. Then, the Nexus ascends from the land to float in the sky.) Songav: I wish to have two parties of guardians assigned into the First and the Third Universe. Vagnos: There is something sinister hatching in the shadow of your plan… Surely you would conquer the Second with a two-sided attack! I demand an explanation! Songav: Of course… The shadow wishes to prove me wrong. My wishes for order are justified. Vagnos: Then… It would not be terribly disasterous to someone like you if I were to also unleash my troops on the universes in question. Rah Jemor: Hold this debate down before it gets blazing. You are just like mirrors of each other! How do you propose to maintain ANY sort of order if you are simply to wage war within those unspoiled realms? (Songav keeps silent, and so does Vagnos, although he seems unnaturally calm.) Vagnos: Then, let me wish for something of my own. I have only two major proposals… Songav: Go on. Rah Jemor: Don’t keep us waiting. Vagnos: First one is a simple one. The citizens of our realms have been born immortal. I think there is nothing that can change the fact that mortality will become an issue in the future. Even so, untimely death will harvest many souls, as a result of likely wars lying ahead. (Songav and Rah Jemor stay silent.) Vagnos: Let the fourth realm, which you didn’t claim, to act as a common rest, a final place of the dead of all other Three Universes. In addition, I shall release the essence which coats the dead. It will be known forevermore as Chaos. Songav: An honourable offer. I hope you have intentions of keeping it merely the location in which all can find ultimate slumber, and not as an abominable lair of yours. Rah Jemor: Hah! I could not have said it better with all my fury poured in it, so make it something worth it, Grand Shadow! (Vagnos chuckles.) Vagnos: Oh, it shall be done as I told you. There will be only one who can guarantee it does not become my lair… That is me. The other, however, is Songav. Songav: How? Vagnos: As a respected Light of Us All, grant that place none of your light. Let the dead dwell in hopelessness. Songav: You truly ask me to rid the perished of all earthly that acts as guide in the lives of many? The light itself? So be it. (The three keep a brief silence.) Rah Jemor: My turn. Vagnos: How does The Destructive Ruler acknowledge my plea for a realm devoid of light? Rah Jemor: That which I do not detest is clearly perfectly in order. (Vagnos seems to agree.) Rah Jemor: The parties of guardians… The world of dead… There is, of course, a need for my involvement to see that your rule does not overwhelm us. I ask… (A brief silence appears as Rah Jemor observes the others, but doesn’t seem to find any feeling or anticipation.) Rah Jemor: That my sworn brood of demons would be allowed to inhabit some realms in the edges of the First Universe and The Fourth Universe. Vagnos: Ah, you have clearly been hearing badly… The Fourth Universe, you say? I am going to announce it my own, as you should fathom! No living, less any demon is going to… Rah Jemor: I HEAR YOU! It is not that complex that you ask for the dead, but forget to ask for a place of your own! Vagnos, I have every possible reason to doubt something so innocent as your proposal, that you truly wish us to believe that your plan would be to think of yourselves first! (Vagnos stands firm, not bothering to respond as it would naturally only fuel Rah Jemor’s arguments.) Rah Jemor: I pride myself on truth! My selfishness is at least clearer than yours! TELL ME YOUR REAL GOAL! (Vagnos seems to be struck hard by the insult.) Vagnos: Hmm… You naturally lack composure, of all things. A negotiation’s worth is determined by the rationality! Fine, you demon… TAKE YOUR PICK OF MY NETHER’S BORDERLANDS! Rah Jemor: OH, SO IT IS CALLED NETHER! Thank you, for something that truly deserves to be called nothing! (The arguing two start calming down.) Songav: Your request has been accepted, Fury. You two, a war might indeed be inevitable, but it shall commence later. The Memory of Second Meeting Part Two – The Prophet Interferes Vagnos: So what now? Are we all pleased and well? Songav: Ultimately our wishes seem to be adequate pieces to fill the puzzle. Rah Jemor: I… (Nothing seems to happen, but the three wait as if something had just occurred.) Songav: How? An entity? Something that crosses the barrier? Vagnos: In name of all that is! Curse it, before it may interrupt this divine moment! Rah Jemor: By all means, do listen. That entity, though unpleasantly entering the nexus of three continents, will be blasted into bits if it does not explain itself. Unknown: Good day. Rah Jemor: A seer of sorts. One of my followers. The ancient that hunts the demons. Introduce yourself. (A being comes through the barrier, as if the might in it could not even harm that thing. It wears a purple hooded cloak, disguising itself.) Songav: A dreamer? Vagnos: We could as well be. This is too horrendous to be actual reality. (It stands silent and unresponsive.) Rah Jemor: Ha! What is the name you bear? (The cloaked figure throws it hood back and looks at the three with a furious concentrated face. It is a pale face of a man in his thirties, but like most immortals, it doesn’t mean anything.) Unknown: What is the meaning of this, you cowardly creators of worlds? Songav: How do you think you can interfere in our discussion? Vagnos: If anything, death awaits you. What - Unknown: I CAN SEE YOUR END HAPPENING. One day you all will find yourself cursing the moment, but Four Apocalypses will be the key to the event in which Primal Three shall lose their power. (The three entities take aggressive positions.) Rah Jemor: Foolishness! Clan Leader Stormeye! What is this chaotic nonsense? (As if reacting to his name, the man shakes his head.) Stormeye: Out of all things in the world, the most respected and worthy aspect in all lives is destiny. I have come in response to the FATE that controls my steps. Rah Jemor: Such an impudent call to make… (Stormeye’s eyes shift into a gaze into nothingness, and Songav takes his distance. Vagnos takes a step closer.) Vagnos: There can be no proof of what you are about to – Stormeye: I SAY THIS TO SCARE YOU. The Primal Fifteen will be cast away by you, but upon doing so, you risk the eternal damnation. The one thing that shall set you to the course of maelstrom of darkness is the return of theirs. Vagnos: DARKNESS! I AM DARKNESS, YOU SCARECROW! (Yet, the shouts of Vagnos do little, as the massive spiritual energies and their flows outside the barrier all observe the silent battle of words and prophecies.) Stormeye: Paradisewill rise and fall. In my haven of soul and freedom I will become a gate to the next world. When I do come back, there will be a merciless encounter… Songav: Get away. We have heard enough. Stormeye: Can’t you understand I am a messenger of mercy? Prepare to understand my speech or surrender your pitiful existence? The choice is – Rah Jemor: COME BACK? That means you understand that it is only death that awaits you! (Vagnos nods.) Vagnos: Give it to him, Fury. (Primal Fury’s face becomes darker as he looks upon the ground.) Rah Jemor: That means our pact is sealed? Songav and Vagnos: Your cause is ours. Rah Jemor: Then – FEEL THE FLAME! (Rah Jemor unleashes a rain of fire on top of itself, creating a spiritual pact with the outside energies.) Rah Jemor: Scarlet Breath – Scarlet Flame, come forward! (Stormeye evades an extensive blast of blazing breath by doing a jump long into the air, but the flame actually cuts all spirit connections the seer had.) Stormeye: Haaaaaah… (Stormeye falls down, cursing the moment, and smiles just before Rah Jemor re-appears, right behind him.) Stormeye: It was all written like this, I think. (Fury’s fist comes crushing down, shattering the seer’s body into pieces, but also releases a quick burst of energy, which is channelled through the remains.) Rah Jemor: Rise! (Songav and Vagnos prepare as Primal Fury unleashes an extremely complex seal. The body reforms into a pole-like object, but not anything organic. It appears more like a big piece of shining, runic metal.) Vagnos: What did you do with the body? Rah Jemor: I felt it was appropriate to take the power and wield for the greater good of our pacts. This will be known as Chaos Ring, my righteous staff. Songav: No. You just succumbed to the greed we are attempting to balance with this union. (Rah Jemor concentrates.) Rah Jemor: I am the great Demon. In addition, I am The Great Fury. I am the Scarlet Flame. All that is me is a combination, unlike you, pure light opposed by pure shadow. Why would it have to be otherwise? I will keep and wield this staff. Vagnos: NO! Songav: You violate our agreements! Rah Jemor: I could chuckle now, for all your interests have been satisfied. You momentarily believed in it, and now, look! Part Three – A Pact Between Two (It was suddenly brighter, and Rah Jemor viewed all the continents with an extreme vision granted by the staff. As he had just been quite convinced about something, he released that power for the two standing alongside him and they saw what was coming.) All: It begun. (And continents were coming apart. The three lands would soon separate, but Rah Jemor turned to them and they turned to him. The shock upon the two of them was clear and Primal Fury had their entire attention.) Rah Jemor: You said the pacts were made. It was for all of us to gain what we wanted and what we believed we would have. I believed you. You believed each other, so what remains is that the wish becomes reality. Songav: Ah. You say that we agreed. For a fleeting moment, we indeed did. An irreversible turn that will shine in the future… Vagnos: …the one future I do not wish to share with you, Primal Fury. (A silence.) Rah Jemor: Are you perhaps willing to unite against me now, even though I gained merely a slight advantage to the divine compilation of strong powers that I am? Songav: No doubt you would defend yourself, but this is order. Vagnos: Even if trinity shatters, justice prevails. Rah Jemor: Justice is just a fleeting moment. We will all rule together. (Vagnos shook his head as an exaggerated gesture, as if the matter had been already finished.) Songav: See that this is the end! (A flash of light from Songav blinded Rah Jemor, allowing Vagnos to break the walls from outside as he unleashed waves of Chaos from the outside space. Songav then followed with charging a powerful beam.) Rah Jemor: Rage, my staff! Unleash all your potential in this grave combat! (Just as he got powered up by the incantation, the beam hit him in the chest and blasted him over the edge, followed by Vagnos pouring the darkness behind him to weaken him and eventually ripping the space with all his power to send Primal Fury flying into a void, away from sight.) Rah Jemor: Shadow and light will not be enough! (The staff, still infused with the gathered power of the incantation, zoomed from the unknown depths that Primal Fury sank into, gaining the advantage as it struck Songav and he rose to the view again.) Vagnos: You wish it were true! (A wave of Chaos pushed Primal Fury backwards, but it was not enough. Rah Jemor gazed at the void, ignored Vagnos for a moment and unleashed a flame unlike any other upon its surface.) Rah Jemor: Burn, my Soulfire! (The Void grew weaker and vanished from the face of the earth, as if not from the flame but the sheer devastating power imbued into the scarlet strike.) Vagnos and Songav: THIS IS IT! (The dark and shining energies struck from both sides to the ignorant Rah Jemor, who found that the great body of the demon could not escape from the binding energies. Now that he was immobilized, the two of them appeared to the sides of the demon.) Rah Jemor: I will never beg. Songav: See that you will. Vagnos: Indeed. (Rah Jemor chuckled and gathered an intense blast within his body that he detonated, sending a self-damaging but effective point-blank energy wave to the two new enemies.) Songav: Gah! You wouldn’t… (Rah Jemor summoned his staff, focusing all the energy he could, and opened a purple, magnificent void above them into the darkened sky.) Rah Jemor: My newfound power – there shall be an eternal prison of mist to hide the memories and the mistakes – fall from grace, you cursed entities! (Both the staff and the void flashed in unison.) Rah Jemor: ETERNAL HAZE! (The portal into the dimensional prison sent streams of the abyssal energy to capture several beings: fifteen lesser Primal Entities and two greater ones. They were bound by the energies, but Rah Jemor felt the recoil: an intense pain.) Unknown Primals: NO! IS THIS YOUR DOING? (Songav tried the last possible resort: he gathered the hope of the other Primal Entities and used it to combat the imprisoning energies. Likewise, Vagnos gained power from the hatred towards Rah Jemor. With the two of them slowly resisting the attack, Rah Jemor only succeeded in forcing the lesser ones into the newly created void.) Rah Jemor: I… must… prevail… Vagnos: You must, but you will not. This is it, you see, and you forced me to repeat myself. (Rah Jemor looked at him with pure hatred, gasping as flames engulfed him, preparing for one last stand.) Rah Jemor: This is desti- Songav: Flash from the heights, Judging Ray! (The demon’s face twisted into agony as the blast from Primal Light threw him into the cold purple dimension and suddenly sealed it with a flash. The energy remained as a gate-like barring shine that prevented anything from leaving it, and Vagnos’s face turned serious.) Vagnos: But no matter what, it has begun. Songav: He shaped the rules into something I will never be able to stand. And truly, it would be best for us to see that this is wiped out from the history. Part Four – The Last Words Songav: The worlds are going to form. Four universes. Places for your kingdom, my kingdom, even remnants of Fury’s… All shall find shelter somewhere. Vagnos: The lands that are going to be ruined by this encounter’s fall are no good for us. Songav: You mean that this is all going to be a problem? Vagnos: No. I meant that these continents will not live on like this. Songav: Oh. Very well. Vagnos: Let me handle it. Songav: We will do this together, my shadow. (They bent the space and time to resist the corroding misguided spirits that the battle had forced on the lands, but in vain.) Vagnos: This will not do. Songav: Farewell to them, then. It’s time to form a fifth world. Vagnos: How? There’s no way to do that anymore. Songav: A parallel world. Something similar to a shadow to the existence of our planes. (It was silent between them, even though the astral spirit flows shattered the lands even further in the background.) Songav: Something that would host beings that are mirrored to the souls of those who live on Four Universes. Vagnos: What a plan… But it appears chaotic enough for my tastes. Songav: There is no other way to keep everything in control. Vagnos: Then pour your will into it! (And Songav did. The misguided spirits flowed towards a grand new void which they ripped to reveal an entrance into a parallel world.) Songav: What could it be named? Vagnos: It must be… (The door of the Eternal Haze shook as he tried to say something. Stormeye shouted from within.) Stormeye: THE OTHER WORLD! MY PEOPLE WILL LIVE THERE FOREVER! (Songav looked at the gate and unleashed enough energy on it to destroy the entrance.) Vagnos: If he so wishes. Songav: Hmm… Looks like it is not our choice to make. (The Other World absorbed parts of the old continents, sending them into a massive fall to the ground far down below. Songav and Vagnos realized the huge pulling power it had, and took their distance, seeing that it would not stay open forever.) Category:Content